The Unbreakable Bond
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Brothers have a bond that nobody can compare with. Especially the bond between older and younger brother. Alan has four. They can be over-protective, but he's OK with that. Cause he knows they'll always have his back and he'll have theirs, A series of brotherly moments and fluff cause there wasn't a lot in the movie! Request are appreciated! Previously known as The Unthinkable,
1. A school shooting

The question being asked through everybody's minds as they gaze at the young teen boy laying in the bed, face pale and eyes closed. That one thing that should have been asked before any of this happened.

What does it take to finally realize just how much you need a person, just how much your really rely on that person.

Gazing at Alan Tracy the entire families minds couldn't come up with an answer. For there was none.

You don't really expect something like this to happen to you or your family. I mean the closest you really ever come to this type of situation is watching the tales on t.v holding onto another. When it comes to things like this you never really expect it to happen to you, until the unthinkable does happen.

It started as a normal Monday. Alan woke up, got breakfast, did his average morning stuff then went to first period. It was a little chillier than normal but that was expected. It was winter so it wouldn't be surprising if it snowed sometime was all normal. Alan sat in the back of his algebra class looking at anything that wasn't the teacher or the white board. They were going over the test answers when it all happened.

There was a shot. Then another and another and screaming. Lots and lots of screaming. The fire alarm went off and the teacher went out to see what was going on. There was screaming and running and soon the teacher was running back into the room and locking the door while telling everyone else to get down under the desks. This is not a drill this is real get under your desks is what was repeated over and over. The screaming got louder and the shots got closer.

As shooting got closer and that shadow fell over the door Alan shut his eyes and prayed. He prayed to God, and mom, to anyone that was listening. He didn't want to die. Not yet.

* * *

John was monitoring incoming and outgoing calls when he noticed it. The pattern of 911 calls coming from the very familiar school. As he scrolled down to the speaker button he didn't quite realize what was about to happen in his near future.

"911 whats your emergency"

"H-hi I'm Am-Amy and I'm hi-hiding in science. *BANG BANG SCREAM* Ahhh!"

"Amy whats happening?"

"There's a cr-crazy guy! He ha-has a gun... Pl-please help me!"

Clicking on many other calls John couldn't help the elderly brother worry that started to form in his chest at all the repeated statements.

There was a gun man at Alan's school. And he was shooting kids.

* * *

Alan ran and hid ran and hid ran and hid. His room had been turned into a blood bath. Bullets flying everywhere. His friends and classmates being shot while some lucky ones like him got out. He was still on the second floor which sucked. But he wasn't alone, among the shooter that was bound to be coming soon was another couple of kids. A freshman and a another that was older than him a sophomore that he didn't know the name of. They came up to a janitors closet and locked themselves in before sitting in a corner tight together as to try and hide in each others shadows. HE gazed down at his watch but started to second guess himself. He wanted nothing more than to call Scott, or John, or any of his brothers, or better yet dad. But that would mean that he would give himself away.

* * *

Scott was chilling on the couch along with Virgil, Gordon and Dad surfing through channels when something caught their eye. The news reporter was saying something about a school shooting that was in progress. Cops were running around the scene as students ran out. They weren't really thinking much of it until the name that was read off.

"What we have here is live footage from Wharton's Academy. A shooter is unloading bullet after bullet in the school. As the chaos is being tamed there have been names of people that nobody has seen yet. Among these names are Jacob Fisher, Bill Grose, Chey Liker, Alan Tracy, and Sammy Locken among more."

Wait! What did she say!

Gordon swallowed hard and looked at his dads face to see if he'd heard right.

"Dad?"

BIZZZZZZ

The static that sounded was the familiar one that sounded when a watch com was being sent through.

It was Alan.

* * *

"What are you doing? Isn't that the Thunderbird symbol?"

Alan nodded and continued to call his house emergency line.

"How did you get one?"

"Just shut up ok and don't tell anybody!"

"That doesn't answer my quest-"

"Its a family business ok! Now Shut up Jacob"

Jacob did as he was told but didn't remove the gaze he had fixed on the Tracy's head. A moment later Alan was talking to someone on the other end of the watch phone thing.

"Sprout are you ok?" Did you get shot? Have you been harmed in anyway?"

Alan took a deep breath before answering.

"No I'm fine dad, Scott. But we're stuck in a janitors closet and well I want to go home."

"I know baby! We will get you home ok we will"

"Alive right?"

The face of the oldest Tracy brother filled the screen.

"Alan we will get you home safe and alive I promise just stay calm and stay strong ok baby"

"OK Scotty but I really want to come home. I don't want to die"

"Your not going to die ok Allie I promise you baby we will get you back safely"

Alan nodded and looked up just as the door was blocked by a shadow.

The last thing they heard was the screaming.

* * *

John snapped his attention to the incoming emergency line and stared. But in the end he had to push the button.

"International Rescue what's your emergency?"

"Yes this is Adam Barnes Principal of Wharton Academy. We need your help with getting everything back under control. The gunman has been secured but the school is still in chaos."

John was immediately pushing the alert button and replying with a 'We are on our way"

But his mind was really on Alan. And that very familiar protective instinct took control as he stood from his seat and made a quick call to home.

"Dad I'm coming home. Now"

Within the next fifteen minutes he was switching places with Brains and Fermat as he made his way down.

* * *

When they got to Wharton's the first thing that came to mind was WOW! Kids were running around. Parents were arriving and trying to locate their children. But there was still no familiar blonde head in sight anywhere. As soon as they touched down Scott and John made their way in one direction which was towards the school and Virgil and Gordon made their way towards the medics and cops.

As The two eldest Tracy's ran into the school the smell overwhelmed them. Blood was on the floor and things were thrown across the hall. It was absolutely terrifying. If they even let Alan out of their sight soon after this it would be to soon. They exchanged looks before turning and making their way down the hall shouting out Alan's name. They had almost given up hope when they heard the creek of a door behind them. They spun around and two hearts stopped at the same time. There behind them was Alan. Standing in the door way for what seemed like a second before he was sprinting down the hall, a kid shouting to stay put and darting out after him. But Alan didn't stop until he was lifted off the ground and the muscular arms were holding him tight, spinning him around. He wasn't even put on the ground as he was passed among the strong chests and familiar scents. The kid came to a stop behind them as they cried and held onto each other.

John smiled down at them through tears and Scott shifted Alan to his hip as they all turned to make their way outside. Jacob noticed as they walked that Alan seemed to relax, fall into a sleepy daze as the days events caught up to him, with his head resting on the tallest ones shoulder, the arms around him noticeably tightening.

Hours later when everything had been taken care of and they returned home they all just sat on the couch and held onto the youngest in their family. Alan refused to move from his position, with his head resting on Scott's chest while he leaned back onto his dad and his feet being held in Johns lap. Virgil was finishing wrapping his hand and soon squeezed his way into the mass along with Gordon.

When Alan had finally fallen asleep Scott chuckled and agreed that it was a long day and they all needed sleep. That was how Alan found himself on his bed with his older brothers sitting around his bed. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked around at all the faces staring back at him.

"Are we having another sleepover I wasn't told about?"

Scott shook his head.

"No Allie. We almost lost you today. I just needed to make sure you were still ok"

There was many other remarks that sounded just lie that.

"Soo you wanna sleep with me cause you sitting there staring at me is really starting to freak me out..."

A minute later he was being tucked in-between his four (over) protective brothers.

"Allie how can you act like this whole thing never happened? Like it was all a bad dream or something?"

Alan took a breath.

"Virgie don't get me wrong I was scared out of my mind. For a couple minutes there I was sure I was going to die. But I can't let what did happen control my life. Yes it happened and there's nothing I can do to change it. I just I don't know... I just don't want to be weak or something.."

"Allie it's ok to be scared you know that right?"

"I know but I just... I want to try and forget it and move on you know?"

There was many a yes and then silence. They were together and they were safe. That's all that really mattered in the end.

* * *

So yah I hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought! I really don't know where this came from!


	2. Don't touch my brother

When it came to his brothers, despite everything, Alan would do just about anything to protect them. He had a pretty good feeling they knew it but wasn't so sure. But after what happened he knew for a fact that they did know now. And it was a good feeling.

It had been on a mission when it happened. They got there and him and John had gotten separated from the rest after getting some false news from a bystander that there was still people trapped in the old factory. Some where near the top floor. Looking back now it was kind of strange that this man knew so much about the supposedly trapped people. Anyways, John and Alan ran into the building and bolted up the stairs.

They exchanged looks and synced comm-links before running down the hall at different ends. John going one way and Alan going another. They just had enough time to make out two shadowy figures before they both were hit on the head and fell into the unwelcome arms of unconsciousness. When they came to Alan was locked somewhere in the old factory and John was locked in another room.

Rubbing his eyes Alan slowly made it to his feet just as the door opened on the other side of the room. A man that looked oddly familiar walked in with another. The other fellow was holding what looked like a pipe and a gun. Alan supposed he was supposed to be frightened (in all reality he was absolutely terrified and wanted nothing then to hear one of his brothers comforting voices) but he remained passive. Not showing any emotion whatsoever. HE looked up at the men as they came to a stop in front of him.

"DO you know why your here?"

In his mind Alan told himself not to say or do anything stupid. To bad his mind didn't send eh message to his mouth fast enough.

"Do you think I know why you have me here?"

The only response he got was a hard slap the the face and a punch in the gut that made him fall to his butt. The henchman chuckled and the maniac snarled something that sounded like boy needs to learn respect.

"Listen you brat I want to know who the Thunderbird's really are and your going to tell me. You don't want anything to happen to your partner do you?"

"Don't you dare touch my brother"

"SO you are related. This is going to get interesting fast"

"You leave him alone"

"Tell me who runs your little business"

"Never"

The next thing Alan knew there was a pipe coming down on his back causing him to fall on the floor. It came down again and again and again. Until Alan was sure that at least one of his ribs were broken and at least two of his fingers.

"I'll give you one more chance rat"

"You'll never get it out of me"

That seemed to be the last straw for the maniac. He motioned for the henchman to grab onto Alan and hold out his arm as he picked up the pipe himself.

"Now tell me"

"No"

The pipe came crashing down on his hand and he felt three bones break at once. He screamed and pulled his hand in, cradling it to his chest. The maniac seemed to get the idea that he wasn't going to get anywhere with him and chuckled darkly.

"Maybe I can get somewhere with your brother. Jack when I leave count to three and shoot the kid. Maybe knowing that I killed his brother will get him to talk"

The henchman named Jack nodded and passed him the bloody pipe and another gun. The maniac smirked once more at Alan and walked out of the room. The henchman smiled creepily and started to count down out loud. Alan hurt like hell but didn't want to die so the he did the first thing that came to mind. He lunged himself at the unsuspecting man.

Moments later he had the man knocked out unconscious on the floor. Somewhere he could hear a scream that sounded like John's. He looked around and walked slowly towards the door. Stopping to shakily pick up the gun the henchman had grabbed. Another scream and Alan was running as fast as he could with a limp out the door and towards the sound of John's scream.

When he finally found where his brother was he silently opened the door and snuck in. Completely going unnoticed by the maniac and his older brother. As silently as he could he took his helmet off and set it down at his feet. John was laying on the floor with an arm up to try and protect himself when he heard it. There was a silent click and a loud BANG.

Everything was silent as the arm of the maniac slowly lowered and he looked down at the blood slowly starting to stain his shirt. He fell to his knee's and then on his stomach. John looked up to see Alan, the little blonde standing there with an arm out and a gun in his shaking hand. The gun fell from his hand and he fell to his knee's staring out in front of him.

"Allie Baby look at me not at him just at me"

John crawled towards Alan and noticed the tears falling from his eyes. Gathering him in his arms he held on as tight as he could.

"I-I di-didn't wa-want to kill hi-him. Johnny I just didn't want him to hit you anymore. I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL HIM"

John nodded and pulled Alan back towards his chest and pushed his face into the front of his uniform whispering 'I know baby its ok its all ok'

Why his baby brother had to shoot the guy he wouldn't know but by god it wasn't fair. John pulled himself up and Alan with him. Holding his baby brother tightly in his arms he made his way down the stairs and out to the crowd of police that had surrounded them. There was a collective release of held breaths as they made their way out the door. He could dimly see the rest of their family running up to them and dad's voice shouting in his ear piece that he had completely forgotten about.

"John! Are you guys ok? Are you hurt? What happened? What's wrong with Alan?"

"We're fine Scotty. Just a couple broken fingers and some bruised ribs. But Allie he he"

A police officer chose that time to run up to them.

"Son what happened in there. How many?"

"Sir I think there was only two. My brother he he"

"He what son?"

Everything stopped as what had happened finally fell into John's mind. He was finally able to think about it.

"He shot him sir. With the gun he shot him. My baby brother shot him. There was another one. Right baby he was supposed to take you out right. When he was told to or something right baby?"

Alan nodded into his shoulder and mumbled something to which Virgil gently forced him out of his hiding spot and asked him to repeat it.

"He was told to s-shoot me when h-he counted to th-three. I c-couldn't let them hurt John! I swear I didn't mean to kill him I just couldn't let him hurt my brother! I'm sorry so sorry"

The cop gently put a hand on Alan's arm to which he responded by flinching back into Johns grip and in response said grip tightened around him protectively. The cop removed the hand just as fast as he put it there.

"That's alright son. We'll take it from here. Boys the medics are waiting if you want. They're over there"

Virgil, the family 'doctor' shook his head and thanked the officer who nodded and made his way towards the building. They all left soon after that. And not one of them ever repeated what had happened. But all four had a new revelation about Alan.

Later that night after everyone had been patched up and eaten dinner the Tracy Brothers decided to have another one of their famous movie nights. Gordon was sprawled out on the floor, his head resting on top a pillow and it was unclear if he was actually awake or not. Virgil was laid out on the love seat covered in his blue comforter. Scott was leaning against the side of the couch fast asleep his back leaning against the couch and his head on the pillow on the floor. And lastly John and Alan were snuggled up on the large couch, under the elders familiar green comforter. Actually John was laying on the couch and Alan was between the couch and his older brother, using his chest as a pillow as he slept.

John smiled down at him as his hand ran through Alan's blonde hair. He kissed his forehead and whispered quietly.

"Thanks for helping em baby, but if you ever put your self in danger like that again I'll skin ya"

John smiled at the peaceful face and looked back up at the movie. A tiny quiet voice responded.

"No promises"

John smiled. And he was pretty sure everyone else did to.

* * *

So yah I don't know! But I can totally see Alan being all like 'no one touches my brothers' and him doing something stupid to keep it that way. OH well! I hope you liked it! Any idea's are welcome and much appreciated! I want to make this like a one-shot series of brotherly moments cause there wasn't a lot of them in the movie! Let me know!


	3. Nobody makes fun but me!

When it came to being one of Jeff Tracy's sons it was pretty fun. Except when it came to business dinner and or parties or whatever you called them Alan didn't really care to know. He was like another zombie lined up at the left of Gordon and smiled while shaking hands. It sucked. They stood there and did that until everyone was inside and passed. Then they were free to go their own ways and hang out with whom they chose as long as they didn't actually leave.

His dad, Jeff Tracy, was busy talking with the high ranking officials in Tracy Enterprises. They to had kids so that's who the Tracy brothers tended to hang with, except Alan who pretty much hung out with Fermat (took a lot of pleading) and conversed with some of the other teens his age. It went kind of like this actually Scott and John hung out with Fred and George Weston, The twin sons of Maxwell Weston. Virgil hung out with Samuel King the son of the VP Wesley King. And Gordon pretty much hung out with his age group no one in particular. So that just left Alan and Fermat, and apparently Joshua Land-castor. He and Alan never really got along so they tended to ignore each other.

Fermat was just about to say something when Alan heard Sam whisper to his posse something about one of his older brothers.

"Then there's Gordon. I mean he's such a freak. I don't get how everyone in the family is either blonde or brunette yet he gets stuck with the red hair. You know what he's probably adopted or something. Or a gay charity case, probably can't do anything cause he's such a freak"

Alan clenched his fists and felt Fermat put a hand on his hand. He knew how much Alan hated it when someone insulted his brothers. Heck it bothered Fermat but he just thought it wasn't his place and well to be honest he was a tiny kid and a lot of teens stood taller than him. Alan nodded it an assurance that he was going to be ok and continued on with their conversation. Somewhere during it they changed subjects as another kid their age joined. But then Sam started at it again.

"Oh my gosh he's probably actually that misfit Tracy who has no hair and the only wig they had was a red haired one. He should find a rock and crawl under it and stay there. I heard he even made it to the Olympic level but just dropped out of swimming teams. He probably wasn't very good, probably a failure. He probably just embarrassed the entire family."

That's when Alan had enough. He smiled stiffly and excused himself before making his way over to Sam. His hands once again clenched into fists. He was dimly aware of Fermat looking around frantically for someone but he was too peeved to care. This kid had no right to talk about Gordon like that. He had no idea and he needed to stop.

Alan came to a stop behind Samuel and the brats friends eyes widened at the sight before quickly looking anywhere but at them. That didn't stop Sam though, no he kept going. Until Alan tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around with a smug smile.

"What Tracy come over to agree with me about your failure of a brother?"

Alan gave him an angry smile before pulling his fist back and punching him in the nose. There was a crunch and blood started flowing down Sam's face. Girls around them gasped and some even gave girly shrieks. Around the room heads snapped in their direction. Jeff stopped talking and looked over, Scott and John looked up from the pictures they were looking at, Virgil looked over from where he was talking with his friend, even Gordon turned to get a better look. Fermat looked like he wanted to find a place to hide full out knowing or at least having a pretty good idea what was about to happen next.

But Sam and Alan were to focused on each other to notice. Sam stood up straighter still holding his nose. The two fourteen year old teens got in each others faces and growled. Completely unaware of the audience they had gotten.

"Tracy what the hell! I'm gonna tell my father"

"What did you say about my brother?"

Sam gave him a smug smirk, though it lost some of its affect as he was still clutching his nose which was still bleeding.

"Now now you wouldn't want to do any thing stupid now would you?"

"I don't care.. I'm not going to ask again. What did you say about Gordon?"

"I think you know.. Say Allie whats it like to have a gay retarded failure of an older brother?"

"Right. I don't know Samuel whats it like to be a bastard son of a bitch?"

They both snarled and lunged at each other. Or more like Alan tackled Sam to the floor and they started to roll around and try to punch each other. Sam was always slightly bigger than Alan and quickly ended up on top.

"Nobody*Punch* calls me a bastard*Punch* You son of a-", Sam snarl-yelled

Alan used his teeth and bit onto Sams hand and was able to use that as an excuse to end up on top. And he was pissed.

"Nobody*Punch* makes fun of *Punch* my brothers but me*Punch* and you got blood on my shirt*Punch*", He shouted

As this was happening the Tracy Brothers and father ran over along with Samuel's older brother and parents. Soon enough Scott had Alan around the waist and Sam's older brother had him. They both shouted insults at each other and tried to lunge for the other, but even in their angered states they were still no match for the elder brothers strength.

Jeff and Donald looked between the two.

"What is going on here?"

Alan and Sam started to shout and lunge at the same time until there was a shout.

"ENOUGH"

All motion stopped and looked over at the normally peaceful John Tracy. Their were some in that room that had never heard the second son of Jeff Tracy yell in their lives (Although he was quiet capable when provoked his family would agree). Sam actually looked kind of scared now considering the odds. If it came down to it IT was only him and his brother. But Alan had four older brothers. The young blonde Tracy simply looked his older blonde brothers blue eyes remaining still (and the grip around him loosened considerably but was still there).

"Thank you John. Now what happened?"

Once again there was a mixture of voices.

"You know what why don't we take this to the other room"

Sam's parents nodded and the two families made it to the adjoining room.

"Now Sam tell me what happened"

"With pleasure father. Mr. Tracy, father I was just talking to some of my friends when all of a sudden Alan over there decided he wants to ruin your party and start a fight with me. I wasn't even doing anything"

*SMACK*

"OWW SCOTT!"

Alan was rubbing his bottom and glaring up at his older brother who was looking at him with a sterner look.

"I just wanted you to know I heard you"

"Message received"

Jeff shook his head and turned to his youngest.

"Alan what happened? And watch the language"

"Dad he was making fun of Gordy and all I did was tell him to stop"

"Did you actually tell him to stop?"

"Yes... With my fist... But he was talking all bad about Gordon and I had enough. I told him to stop trash talking Gordy and that only I had the right to do that. He didn't and I punched him and stuff.. Oh and don't call me Allie only my family calls my that Samuel"

Jeff nodded and Sams father whispered something to him. Jeff nodded and Mr. Wells motioned for the rest of his family to follow. Once they were gone Jeff turned back to Alan.

"Allie I appreciate you standing up for your brother but did you have to punch him in the nose?"

Alan smiled and Jeff ruffled his blonde hair.

"Yah squirt thanks for standing up for my fabulous name.. in your weird own way... Whats that supposed to mean only you have the right to make fun of us?"

"Your my older brothers it comes with my job title as youngest"

"We'll see about that one later buddy"

In the end Alan was grounded for a a week. But it was so worth it.

* * *

So I got asked in the first chapter how old Alan was to be held on Scott's hip like a baby. He was fourteen, same age as in the movie. I'm just making him a tab shorter than he was. And after what had happened I don't think he would have minded being treated like a baby.

Anyway I hoped you like it! Let me know if there's anything you particularly want to see!


	4. Laughter

SO I wanna thank you all for all the encouragement! And for liking my story and reading it and... I'm getting all teary eyed! Anyway I used some lyrics from Jesse McCartney Beautiful Soul and a reference of Bruce Almighty. I don't own either of them!

But now I need your help! You see I like this fic and I'm running out of idea's and could really use some help! Idea's would be greatly appreciated!

Now without further ado...

* * *

They got Alan to laugh. And one time they laughed along with him.

1) Gordon's pranking

Gordon loved pranking his brothers. In particularly his older brothers with Alan as his partner in crime. Or the audience it didn't really matter.

Lately Alan hadn't been his usual happy bouncing self and it worried them. It was just so unusual not to see him laughing or at least smiling. But he wasn't. So naturally Gordon went back to his usual plan and made the decision that they would be (and by they he meant himself) pranking Scott and Virgil, otherwise known as the smother hens. It wa a perfect plan. Gordon had decided that he would pretend that he was doing repairs on his bird, fall, and break something. He would then start screaming in the most painfully pitiful voice he could manage for his smothering older brothers. All the while Alan would hide in the hatch and when they would run in he would pour a bucket full of rainbow-colored glitter all over them.

So that afternoon after everyone had eaten lunch Gordon had announced he was going to do some work on his Bird and left the table. About ten minutes later Alan said he was full and that he was going to go down to the beach for a while and left.

In all reality it should have been more obvious.

Anyway so Gordon was walking around thinking of how he was supposed to do this. I mean he could get in the harness and climb up but then that would mean he would really have to fall and not even he was that stupid. So he splashed some red paint on his chest, gave Alan a thumbs up (and heard him mutter "Its about time") splashed some red paint on the floor and proceeded to lay down on it before starting to scream.

"OOOOWWWWWWWWWW! MY... SOMETHING HURTS! (really smooth Gordo... shut it Allie) SCOTT! VIRGIL IT HURTS!"

There was a pause and then the familiar sound of heavy foot falls running down the hall until the two smother hens rushed into the room and to Gordon's side. Alan snickered to which Gordon groaned to cover it up. Scott laid a hand gently on his torso as Virgil looked him over for the source of the bleeding as they both fell to his sides.

"What hurts Gordy?"

"How did you fa-"

Their was a click and soon Scott and Virgil were shooting up and wiping glitter out of their faces. They shook their heads and pink glitter flew everywhere. They sputtered and looked up. Alan was hanging upside down in his harness laughing his head off.

"You look like a unicorn threw up on you"

"ALAN GET DOWN HERE SO WILL CAN DESTROY YOU AND GORDON!"

"NO I THINK I'LL STAY UP HERE. SORRY GORDO YOUR ON YOUR OWN! HEY SCOTTY THE PINK REALLY MAKES YOUR EYES POP!"

"ALAN!"

But Alan was to busy laughing again.

* * *

2) Virgil and his music

When Alan was younger and had a nightmare and if he didn't go to Gordon or Scott he came to Virgil. HE used to climb into his brothers bed and wiggle himself into his side until Virgil woke up, smiled, and wrapped his arms around him pulling him close. Then he used to sing to him. It was just a dumb lullaby but it always got Alan to go back to sleep. And then when he was sad or angry about something and Alan had that adorable little scowl on his face the Itsy Bitsy Spider always got him to laugh.

BUt as Virgil grew older his music got more mature. But that didn't mean that he didn't let Alan listen when he was working on a new song. SO when he was playing on the guitar practicing his new song Alan had come in and sat in the chair opposite of him. Virgil looked up and smiled, Alan smiled back and leaned back in the chair sticking his hands in the pocket of his hoodie.

Virgil shook his head and looked back down at his instrument.

"I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul"

BSHHHZZZ

Virgil's head snapped up at Alan who was leaning back in the chair smiling innocently at him. HE narrowed his eyes and looked back down.

"You're the one I wanna chase, you're the one I wanna hold"

BSHHHZZZ

Alan was now silently giggling. Virgil look up at him and just stared. Alan said nothing and nodded at him to continue.

"You might need time to think it over, but I'm just fine moving forward"

BSHHHZZZ

"Alan would you put the maracas down!"

Alan was full-out laughing as Virgil gave him a pleading puppy look.

"Aww come on Virgie! when your playing guitar nobody will expect there to be a maracas! It would add a dramatic twist"

* * *

3) Scott and John's own special way

They were watching a movie. Just the three of them. Gordo was up on Five and Virgil was somewhere on the island. But most likely watching something in his own room. Or the den. But this was nice. It wasn't everyday that Scott, John and Alan got to spend time like this just the three of them. Only that wasn't their fault, Alan was away at school (two days of break left) and John was up on Five most of the time. It wasn't all the time when their schedules for home crossed.

But it did this break and John had a suspicious idea it was because of dad. SO now they were on the couch together watching Bruce Almighty. It was hilarious. Scott was leaning against the left side of the couch and John against the right, with Alan leaning onto him. They (the older two) laughed at something on-screen again, but Alan didn't even smile. Scott and John exchanged looks and if Alan had chosen that moment to look up then he would have seen the mischievous look that passed between the two.

Next thing he knew Scott was holding his arms above his head and John was leaning over him.

"Get off me guys seriously"

John gave him a mock-heartbroken look.

"Aww come on Allie we just want you to be happy"

"I'm happy now get off me John"

Scott tsk'd, "Johnny what do we do to unhappy baby brothers?"

John and Scott both peered down at him with a look that made him try to squirm away, but once again Scott's strength was stronger than his.

"Why Scotty thank you for asking. What do we do you ask, why we tickle them until the cheer up"

"Quite right Johnny quite right"

Alan stopped at silence. It was never good when these two teamed up. Especially when it came to being against him. It just wasn't fair.

"Come on guys please! you don't have to do this!"

They completely ignored him.

"Why Johnny if I were to hold him down would you like to do the honors?"

There was fingers resting themselves on his sides now.

"Are you going to smile little brother or am I going to have to force it out of you?"

Smile you idiot smile! But he didn't, Alan simply stared up at his grinning brother.

"Don't say I didn't warn you"

Then the fingers were moving up and down his sides. Alan laughed and pulled at his hands but Scott was always going to be stronger than his fourteen year old self. He wasn't the only one laughing though. NO, the movie was completely forgotten as his brothers tickled the day lights out of him. Going from his sides to his ribs to his sides again. The most ticklish spots on his body and his brothers knew how to exploit it.

"OK OK! stop I'll be happy!"

"YOu'll tell us why your all mopey?"

"YES! Just stop!"

And the fingers did.

"Start talking Blondie"

"Oh your one to talk ahhh ok ok I'm sorry I'll talk! OK OK! I just feel like I never get to see you anymore. I mean I'm always at school. John your always up on five and Scotty you guys never come to visit me. I just start to miss you that's all"

Scott let go of his arms but he wasn't free, now this time he was pulled into a massive Big Brother sandwich.

"Aww Allie! I'll tell you what I'll talk to dad about sending you up to five to visit or letting me come home on your vacations more cause I miss you too"

"Yah and me and the others will diffidently come visit more cause we miss you too!"

"Thanks guys... But could you let go of me?"

"Nah I'm good! You Scotty?"

"I'm great Johnny thanks for asking"

* * *

4) Dad, boys, and smoothies

Alan wasn't allowed to cook, to be more specific he wasn't allowed in the kitchen at all. But he was and he was throwing random stuff in the blender and blending it together.

His ingredients are as follows so far: Ketchup, mustard, jello, ham, pickle juice, hot peppers, and apples.

HE was bored so he decided to make a smoothie, but then he got carried away and there was no way on this earth he was actually going to drink this. So he called the next best people. His older brothers.

"SCOTT, GORDO, VIRGIL, JOHNNY GET IN HERE"

There was footsteps running towards the kitchen and soon he was no longer alone. Seeing as it wasn't an emergency they all stopped looking so frantic and calmed down walking over to him.

"What?"

"Yah?"

"Whats up?"

"What is it?"

Alan pulled out four glasses and poured his concoction in them. Then he slid them down the bar to where his brothers stood.

"I made smoothies"

They each gave him their own look of judgement as if trying to find out if he was up to something.

"Where's yours?"

"I already had one but felt bad that I didn't save any for you"

"Why's it yellow?"

"Cause Virgie it has a lot of bananas in it"

They nodded and cautiously picked them up and took a sip. Simultaneously they turned and spat it back out. Right in their dads face.

Jeff Tracy stopped and scrunched his face up at the foul substance now on his face. He reached up to wipe it off and look around at all his sons. Before Alan started laughing, then Gordo, the Scott, then Virgil, and then John.

"What is this?"

"Allie said it was a smoothie and it wasn't"

"And you believed me?"

"I'm sorry but I got to agree with Alan on this one. He got you guys"

Least to say Alan spent the rest of the day hiding.

* * *

SO I'm kind of running out of ideas and need some real bad. Any are greatly appreciated! I hope you liked it!


	5. The Flu and Bullies

_ ... Alan Tracy... Are you sleeping in my class young man?_

Alan awoke with a start his head pounding. HE shook his head and his math teacher glared at him before returning to his lesson. He was excited. Today was Thursday and that meant that next day was when his brothers were going to come visit. After the whole thing the day before class started his brothers came to visit as much as they could. Even John came and this weekend him, Virgil, and Scott were coming. Gordon would have come but he got grounded. Something about pie, ice cubes and Scott's face. He didn't mind, it was a funny story and Gordo was coming down next Friday.

" not that it isn't unusual for you to space out or sleep in my class but it isn't like you to do it so.. So obviously.. Are you feeling alright?"

Alan was quiet for a moment.

"no mam I don't feel very well can I go to the nurses?"

Miss. Blocken gave him a slight nod and he slid out of his seat and made his way down to the nurses office slowly. He wrote his name down and sat on the bench outside. His head was pounding even more now and it felt like the hall was on fire.

"Alan?"

The nurse was a nice older lady. She kind of reminded him of grandma. She was always smiling and real nice no matter what happened to you or what you did that was stupid enough to get you sent there.

"Dear what seems to be troubling you?"

"My stomach hurts really bad, umm my throat and head hurt and its really hot and I feel like I am going to throw up"

She nodded and wrote down what he said in his file.

"Dear it seems to me that you've contracted the flu. But with you and your sleep deprived state it is hitting you harder than normal. If you would like you may go back to your dorm and rest or I can maybe get one of your brothers or your father to come pick you up. But I can promise you that you will not be going to class tomorrow. The choice is your dear. What will it be?"

"Can you call one of my brothers?"

The nurse nodded and picked up the phone. During the call Alan fell into a sick sleepy type of state. He was gently shaken awake by the nurse who helped him off the table.

"Sweety I talked to your elder brother Virgil I believe he said his name was, he said they would fly out right away to come get you. Would you like to get your stuff?"

Alan nodded and the nurse wrote him a dismissal note and ushered him out of her office and watched as he made his way down the hall towards the dorms. He made it inside alright and made it to his bathroom just in time for him to meet his breakfast again. He wiped his mouth off and rinsed it with some mouth wash. After he got the foul taste of his mouth he slowly made his way over to his bag and began to stuff stuff into it. Dirty clothes, books, Gordon's stolen water toys, and other various things.

He nodded once and walked out and towards the air strip. But of course knowing his luck he just had to run into Owen or as he referred to him as Diaper Boy.

"Well well well is little thunder turd going home case he's a sick little baby?"

"Shut up and move over Diaper Boy before I barf on you. Don't tempt me cause I think we both know I would"

"Hell no. You remember how you embarrassed me in front of the entire school before spring break? Did you really think you'd get away with it?"

"You don't need my help to embarrass yourself Owen"

"Why I'm gonna! Get him boys!"

There was so much commotion that neither boy saw the plane land nor the two brunettes and blonde man walk out of said plane. But they heard them alright.

"You touch him and you'll regret it"

Owen's eyes widened so much that Alan might have laughed had he not felt like crap. Owen was one of those people his brothers frightened to no end. Alan himself never understood it. His brothers were as frightening as newborn babies.

"What do you think your going to do to my baby brother?"

Suddenly there was an arm wrapped around his shoulders and he was pulled into someone's side. If he wasn't sick he probably would have grumbled about how embarrassing they were being, but hey. He was sick so you know what. If they wanted to baby him he'd let them.

"N-nothing Sir just a bi-bit of fun is all."

Alan wanted to say something but he was hushed and a hand was carding itself through his hair.

"Good answer bub. Now get lost and leave Alan alone or you might not like what happens"

Owen nodded and ran off like a lost puppy. It was super funny. But he was pulled out of his musings by a hand being laid on his forehead.

"Guy's he's burning up"

Alan tried to nestle himself in the coolness the hand gave. The fingers gently messaged his head before reluctantly removing its self. Next thing he knew there were hands under his arms lifting him up and he was soon filled with the familiar scent that was Scott. But it was John's voice that broke the silence.

"Come on guys lets get our little sickly sarcastic baby brother home."

Aww the perks of being the youngest.

* * *

Thank you Bulletproof Vendette and BELLA X STARFIRE7745231 for the idea's! I kind of mixed them together! I hope you still liked it! Idea's are still much needed and appreciated!


	6. The best of Alan

"Alan your grounded"

Alan stood there in shock. Why was he grounded? I was half Gordo's fault anyway. It was his idea to paint all the Birds' a new color. Alan had just been the innocent victim pulled into the whole mess. Then again he didn't really have to go along with his not so well thought out plan, but on the other side. It was kind of funny to see the others faces.

"Fine"

Alan had to keep up his act. So naturally he turned and stormed towards the door. But stopped and spun around to knock off the little flower-pot on the stand next to the door. turning to look up at his dad who had raised an eyebrow.

"That's for grounding me"

He turned and stormed out, passed his older brothers and out on the veranda. It wouldn't be until dinner that the older Tracy's would find Alan laying on the dining room floor sprawled out and staring up at the ceiling.

"Al what are you doing?"

"I'm grounded.. Can't be grounded if I'm not on the ground"

* * *

He knew it was a bad idea to come on this rescue. But like always nobody really cared about his opinion. Alan stopped and bent over taking deep breaths. This guy just didn't give up. He turned when he heard the footfalls behind him. He gave an exasperated groan and began to run again.

The ninja guy (he wasn't sure what he really was) shouted something in some unknown language and ran after him. Where was his brothers when he needed them.

_"Sprout can you hear me?"_

HE jumped behind one of the barrels and pushed on his comm.

_"Y-yes I ca-can hear you Sir Commander"_

He heard someone chuckle on the other side and the sound of skin hitting skin, like that sound you hear when someone smacks someone over the head.

"_Watch it kid. But seriously are you ok you sound winded"_

_"Yes Virge I'm fine... I have been running nonstop since we got here! Who's idea was it to have ME as the distraction?"_

There was a bang and a thud and the barrel in front of him was kicked away. Alan screamed (in a very manly way) and ran once more. What was it with this guy. HE turned the corner and saw one of the emergency gates closing. He picked up his speed and slid underneath it. The creepy ninja guy coming to a stop behind it. Alan spun around and gave a mock salute.

"So long Mr. Creepy ninja man"

* * *

(AN: _Alan typing, _**Others typing**)

Alan slid his phone out of his pocket and started going through the contacts. He glanced up and pretended to listen to what the math teacher was saying. He looked back down and became grateful that his desk was in the back of the room. He stopped and clicked on someones name.

Virgil.

He opened the new text app and started typing.

_Hello_

**Who is this? Alan is this you?**

_Maybe? Or am I?_

**Aren't you supposed to be in class?**

_I'm watching you_

**...**

_I'm going to get you_

**Alan knock it off**

_My names not Alan_

**Who ever this is.. My dad's a cop!**

_No he's not! I am your father_

**OK Alan I know its you! If you don't pay attention I'm going to come down there and it won't be pretty**

_Party pooper_

**Love ya bro**

_Yah yah whatever.. Love you too!_

Alan went back to his contacts and began his search again. He clicked on John cause there was no way he could come here and embarrass him considering he was back up on Five.

_HEYA JOHNAYY_

**AL? Is that you?**

_Why?_

**Blondie you need to pay attention in math**

_Why?_

**Because its important you get an education**

_Why? _

**So you can be smart**

_Why?_

**Because you're a sm... Are you playing the 'Why?' game with me**

_Why?_

**Al stop it**

_Why?_

**I'm serious kid knock it off**

_Why?_

**I'm gonna stop replying**

_No you won't_

**Goodbye**

_NO JOHNNY DON"T LEAVE ME!_

**See you this weekend**

The messages stopped coming and Alan scoffed. Rude much!

* * *

So I hope you liked it! I was trying to bring something funny! Tell me what you think! What do you want to see!


End file.
